Knives and Love Letters
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: Helena and Ada send love letters to Leon and Jack. None of the genres really apply here, so there is blood play, knife play, Gay sex, language, knife blowjob, light Sadism.


Helena looked over the list Ada had handed her, she furrowed her brow before lifting her gaze to meet with Ada's.

"Tell me again why I let you convince me this was even a remotely good idea?"

Ada crossed her legs, the slight glimpse of her thigh causing Helena's heart to pound in her chest, her lips parted slightly as she licked at them.

"Well I think Leon deserves this, don't you?"

"Well it would be funny I agree" she responded searching over the letter again, "He'd pretty much fall like a rock for it, but is it fair to Jack?"

"Oh I'll fucking tell you how fair it is to Jackkkkk, the asshole insulted me, and my style and the motherfucker is going to get it up the butt if god so helps me!"

"Oh my god Ada, I think you're being a bit overly aggressive about this!"

"Bitch don't you tell me I'm being overly aggressive! I'll be as overly aggressive as I goddamn well please, and anything to get that asshole Leon off my back will make me the happiest bitch ever."

"Umm If you wish then, my dear, I'll hand this letter over to Leon when I visit him tonight and you will give the letter to Jack right?"

"I know he'll be an ass about it but I'll just tell him it's Wesker's will and he's leaving him everything, including Sherry because the man is a creeper and likes blondes."

The next day.

"Jack! Are you home?" Leon knocked on the door harder this time and still was greeted by silence.

"Strange he told me to meet him at 10:00 tonight at his apartment.." Suddenly he heard movement behind the door and the locks being undone, then a loud beep must've been his alarm system being deactivated and then he was greeted with those cold blue eyes.

"Leon..? 'the fuck you doing here?"

"Didn't you tell me to meet you here?" Leon pulled out the letter which he had folded multiple times so it ended up being Jack staring at him while he unfolded it.

 ** _"Hey comrade please meet me at my place at 10:00pm, I need to see you urgently, I miss those long cold nights that we had to use to keep ourselves warm, and the feeling of your soft flesh against me, also the sex, I miss the sex."_**

Jack was staring at Leon, his mouth slightly open in shock, and he slammed the door in Leon's face. Leon just stood there, his face flushed with embarrassment and anger. He was about to leave when Jack's door opened again as he motioned for Leon to come in.

"I swear if you weren't so attractive, I'd have punched you in the face nine times by now."

Leon turned on the spot and stared blankly at Jack, he never thought he'd hear those words from his mouth.

"I got your fucking letter too, and thought you'd lost your mind then I recognized the handwriting at that bitch's, the one you are always drooling over.."

"Ada? You say she is behind this? Huh, why?"

"You honestly thought I wrote that letter? Look at it, it's her handwriting, and she signed it with a kiss Leon…" Jack shook his head as he watched Leon bring the letter up to eye level and scanned it over quickly, his cheeks flushed.

"Shit…"

"I think you just read what you wanted to believe it said.."

He walked pass Leon and headed to his kitchen, grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard and then taking a bottle of Whiskey out from his freezer. He poured it contents into the two glasses, he turned to Leon.

"Here, I'm sure you need this.

Leon looked at the offered drink then to Jack, he took the glass from his hand. Wondering the whole while why the man hadn't slit his throat yet and tossed him outside. He finally took the short glass and stared into the amber liquid he stared at his reflection.

"What are you waiting for comrade?"

Leon blinked and shook his head free from the stupor he had been in, "Hmmm?"

"Your drink? Are you waiting for a fucking invitation to drink it?"

"No." he took the drink down in one gulp.

"Heh, I'd have thought you lost your mind if you'd come to me with that shit earlier"

"What?"

"That letter you numbnuts, you losing your mind in your fucking old age?"

Leon plopped down on Krauser's couch with a deep sigh.

"No, I'm fucking not"

Jack scoffed, while shrugging his broad shoulders, and seated himself right next to Leon. Leon's face flushed, was the drink already working on him? There was no way, Leon had never been a lightweight. It must've been the way that Krauser's knife felt up against his groin…

"What the fuck?! Jack, stop that!"

The older of the two men stared down the sandy-haired man with his cold blues, the knife pressing more into Leon's scrotum eliciting a soft groan from the man, Jack shoved Leon to his back, the knife never leaving its initial position, Leon's head bumped the armrest of the couch.

"Damn..ta~ke easy, shit…."

"What's the matter, Leon? Can't handle the rough stuff?"

"Fuck you"

"Maybe later, right now you're fucked…"

Leon smirked, thrust his hips upward causing the knife to pierce his jeans, Jack growled deep in his throat at the gesture from Leon.

"You want me to fuck you with the knife? Is that what you want? Just like the old days…"

"Only you knew that side of me, Jack…."

"I know all your sides and your angle's, I know every naked piece of you.."

Jack shoved his hand underneath Leon's shirt, going straight for his nipples, they were already hard.

"You slut…"

"I'm your slut…"

"Damn right"

Jack squeezed and twisted the man's nipple causing him to cry out, those damn slim hips still thrusting up into that knife, Jack decided he'd adhere to the others needs, slowly he traced the knife up Leon's body, allowing it to graze the tender flesh of his torso all the way to his nipple, pressing the tip of the knife into it.

"Ahhnnnn!" He gasped, his breath strangled and hoarse.

"Mm, you like that, Leon?"

"Y~yes…."

Continuing the knives journey towards Leon's plump lips, it poked at the sensitive tissue until Leon willing parted his lips allowing the cold steel to slide past his tongue. Jack was careful not to choke the smaller man, he was familiar with how much his throat could take, both with knife and cock.

Feeling the cold steel touching the back of his throat his tongue instinctively went to wrap around the serrated edge, feeling the teeth bite into his sensitive flesh. The taste of Iron filling his mouth. Jack had shifted Leon so that he would not drown in his own blood, he could feel the knife start to go in a vigorous pattern, a large hand wrapping its digits into that sandy-blonde hair and pulling back and to the left. His hip bucked into Jack's, his already hardening length present, Jack humored him occasionally and ground against his slim hips.

"You're so damn disgusting, you kinky little slut, getting turned on my being knife fucked."

Leon moaned loudly, the knife withdrawing almost all the way back before diving back into his blood coated throat. He grabbed onto Jack's arm tight, digging his nails into the muscled flesh. Jack groaned, pulling the knife back again, this time, all the way out, his eyes searching the blade over, it was coated with blood, and saliva.

"What the fuck? Why'd you do that Leon?"

"You pushed it into far you fucking asshole!"

Jack smirked, wiping the blade off on Leon's shirt.

"You fucking asshole, wipe it on your own shirt next time!"

"I forget you can't deep throat, might be the reason I broke up with you all that time ago."

Leon aimed a punch for Jack jugular and the older man toppled over, his hand gripping his throat as he gasped for air, Leon took the chance to turn the tables and he straddled Jack's legs with his own, and pinned his hips between his against the couch, tossing Jacks hand aside Leon went straight for his throat, biting at the thick meaty flesh, he got a very aroused groan from the older man, who thrust his hips so hard up into Leon's he jostled the man from his perch, and shoved his hands down into Leon's jeans and boxers, grabbing handfuls of the man's ass.

Leon's breathing hitched, he buried his face against Jack's neck when he suddenly felt two fingers slip inside him, working up against each other, scissoring them inside the tight hole.

"Unf, been a long time for you? I'll try and prepare you, but can't guarantee I'll have the patience too.."

"Don't be a dick about it!"

"Hey just being honest…"

Jack began thrusting his fingers inside Leon,


End file.
